Infatuation
by Natselane
Summary: The sequel to "Gundam Pilots at School". It's a year later and Wufei won't leave me alone!


Infatuation  
  
  
A year has passed since I had to take that devil Wufei around school with me. Ever since then, people have been snickering at me saying "That boy you brought in was so weird. Where'd you meet him?" or "How's your China-boy boyfriend doing?"  
  
I was at the computer reading fanfics when the phone rang. I had my headphones on and was listening to my music. My brother answered the phone.   
  
"It's for you," he explained, "Some guy."  
  
I looked suspiciously at the phone. "Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Hi. Remember me?" a very familiar voice asked.  
  
"Wufei! How the hell did you get this number?!" I demanded.  
  
I could hear snickering in the background. I heard a muffled "Shut up, Maxwell!" Then there was a commotion of people fighting over the phone. I assumed it was Wufei and Duo. I heard a dull cry in pain and a thud. Then Duo saying "Whoops. I didn't mean to knock him out."  
  
I stifled a giggle. "You made a boo-boo again Duo?"  
  
I knew he was smiling. "Yup. So, what's up?"  
  
"Nothin's. Just trying to cherish the moments without having the burden of Wufei tagging along with me."  
  
"Don't we all," he replied.  
  
"So, how's everyone else?"  
  
"Oh, they're fine. Heero's still grumpy. Trowa and Quatre well….you know," he trailed off, "You know Wufei's been asking about you."  
  
I cringed. "Well I haven't. I don't like him. Not even the slightest bit."  
  
"You sure?" Duo teased.  
  
I slammed my hand on the desk. "Yes god dammit! Do I have to spell it out for you?!"  
  
"Woah. Calm down."  
  
I calmed down. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay," he replied.  
  
I heard a muffled groan, a dull thud and someone shout "Ow! Baka!"  
  
"Wufei woke up?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'll put him back on with you."  
  
"No! Wait n-" I tried to get out but his annoying voice sounded in my hear.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
I hung up the phone and turned the ringer off. The rest of that day was silent.  
  
  
The next day at school I opened my locker and found a note in it. It read:  
  
Can you meet me at the ice cream parlor?  
-Chang  
  
I crumpled up the note and threw it away. The entire rest of the day only one thought was running through my mind. 'Oh shit! This can not be happening! Wufei is *not* stalking me!'  
  
***  
  
I crept around to the building. I was to undergo Operation False Alarm. There were no gaurds, like there would be in a school, so it was very easy to get in. I simply walked into the school, through the front door, when all the students were changing classes and boom; tell someone a threat of a bomb and immediate evacuation. I'll soon get to see my love and ask her to go on a date with me. She won't refuse.  
  
I awaited for my love to exit the building when I see that idiot Maxwell entering the building. He exits the building with her and soon Heero joins them. They're talking and my love is obviously not pleased. They shall pay!  
  
***  
  
I'm talking with Heero and Duo about what's going on.   
  
"Wufei set this up?!" I yelled.  
  
They both nodded. I fumed. Duo was about to say something when he suddenly started grinning like mad. I looked where he was and saw that he was staring at my best friend. Before I could look back at him, he was racing towards her.   
  
I shook my head. Heero rolled his eyes.  
  
"That Maxwell, always perky," Heero remarked.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed, turning back around to watch Duo flirting with my best friend. Then I turned back to Heero.  
  
"What do you think Wufei wants, Heero?"  
  
He shrugged, "He likes you. He probably wants to go on a date with you."  
  
I gagged. "Pray to God that we won't go insane."  
  
"Yeah," he agreed.  
  
"Well, it's all clear," I remarked, "See ya later Hee-chan."  
  
"See ya."  
  
I returned back to class and pondered what Wufei was doing for the rest of the day. Luckily it was Friday. I was able to go to the movies. I went to see "Runaway Bride".  
  
  
The credits are rolling. I'm sitting comfortably in the theater with my pop and popcorn. Seconds later the doors crash open and someone shouts in a whisper "There she is!" I freeze. I turn to see the five G-boys coming down the aisle to sit in my row. Wufei plops down by me to my right. Heero sits down at my left and explains that Wufei made them all come because he saw me go in. I became furious, turned to Wufei, yanked on the ponytail and slapped him as he had a handful of popcorn mid-way to his mouth. Duo burst out laughing as I moved three rows down. Wufei came over and sat next to me again. "Hello, love," he cooed.  
  
"Get away, kisama," I growled. He put his arm around me in response. I fumed, shoved him away and stormed out of the theater. I hid in the girls bathroom and gave myself a pep talk. 'Wufei's not stalking you. He likes you, but obsessively. Get a hold of yourself!' I continued convincing myself that Wufei wasn't stalking me and escaped out the back door. That day was the longest ever.  
  
I fell asleep into a peaceful slumber that night until I was awaken by a very bad voice, singing. I opened my window, saw, and heard, Wufei singing "God Must Have Spent (A Little More Time On You)" by N Sync.  
  
Feeling annoyed, but flattered, I went downstairs and grabbed a bucket. I filled it up with water and dumped all the flour I could find in our house in it. Then I took it to my room, opened my window and looked at him. He was down on one knee with his hands in the air. Luckily, his eyes were closed and I dumped the bucket on him. I closed my window a split second later but could still hear his cries of shock and surprise. I returned the bucket to it's lair and went back to bed. Sweet silence.  
  
The next day I found Wufei following me around to my classes and asking, "Will you meet me here?" or "Will you meet me there?". I got fed up with it when the teasing increased. Finally, I exploded.  
  
"Will you leave me alone?! God dammit Wufei do you know how annoying you are?!" I yelled, forgetting I was in History class, my seventh hour, "I won't meet you anywhere and I don't like you so leave me the hell alone!!"  
  
He just stood there with a hurt and surprised look on his face.  
  
"Okay," he shrugged. He turned around and left the room. I sat down and pretended nothing happened.  
  
The next two days were completely silent. I was tortured by guilt for yelling at him like that.  
  
On the third day, the phone rang. It was Duo.  
  
"What did you do to Wufei? He locked himself in his room and hasn't stopped crying. I can tell that you did it because he's sobbing out your name. Listen," he explained and put the phone by his door. I heard a very depressed person crying hopelessly. My heart went to him and I suddenly realized that I had a crush on Wufei as he did me.  
  
"Duo, lets meet at the ice cream parlor. Bring everyone. I'll see you there in an hour."  
  
He agreed and hung up. I notified my parental unit that I was going out.  
  
I got there and saw everyone waiting for me. Wufei looked awful. His face was all red and puffy, his stance looked worn out.  
  
"Wufei, I'm sorry. I just recently realized that I like you too. I'm sorry," I apologized.  
  
He suddenly perked up and looked at me.  
  
"Oh, that's okay. I like the girl that Duo's been flirting with."  
  
All but Duo sweatdrop.  
  
"Hey! She's mine!" Duo argued. The argument lasted a long time while the rest of us practically died of laughter.  



End file.
